


How Sweet

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [79]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	How Sweet

Steve was talking to Heimdall when his phone lit up, letting him know that Bucky was calling. He smiled to himself and answered it quickly. “Hey, guess you’re not resting?”

Bucky chuckled. “No, I got threatened by Bruce sometime this morning to get some sleep. Like…4? I don’t know.”

“Good.” Steve smiled a little. “I hope you rest this afternoon.”

“All depends is Bruce needs me.” He pointed out. “Were you just wanting me to call to to make sure I’m sleeping?” Bucky asked playfully.

“Kind’ve.” Steve chuckled. “Just checking in.”

“See, how sweet.” Bucky teased.

Steve grinned. “Maybe we can all meet up for dinner?” He suggested. “I’m sure Heimdall would love to see you.”

Bucky laughed. “Just Heimdall?” He joked.

Hearing his name, the toddler looked up. “Ucky!” He looked hopeful. “Ucky?”

Having heard the small boy’s voice, Bucky chuckled. “Now I _have _to go.” He said playfully. “Tell him I’ll be there.”

“Bring Charlie, too.” Steve added.

“Yes sir.” He grinned. “I’ll let you get back to whatever you’re doing.” Bucky chuckled. “I’ll come by about 4.”

“Okay, see you.” Steve hung up, feeling a bit better.

Heimdall was bouncing on his little feet. “Ucky?!”

“Yeah, buddy. Bucky’s coming for dinner.” He ruffled his hair.

“Yay!!!” He squealed.

Tony walked in, hands in his pockets. “Why yay?”

“Ucky!” He clapped. “Ucky, Papa!”

“Bucky is coming for dinner. With Charlie.” Steve told him.

Tony half smirked and half smiled. “Good.”

You walked in not long after, happy that things seemed to be going okay.

“Ucky!” Heimdall ran to you.

You scooped him up happily. “What about Bucky?” You asked, looking at the two men.

“He’s coming by for dinner and bringing Charlie.” Steve smiled from the kitchen table. “And your plate’s ready.”

“Oh, that’s good! No wonder you’re so excited.” you smiled at Heimdall. “And thank you.”

Heimdall wiggled and sat on you when you took your seat.

Tony immediately sat besides you and kissed your cheek. “It’s always good to see you smile.”

You smiled wider at that and began to eat, looking forward to your favorite. Heimdall was even quiet while he ate, which told the three of you he loved it. You held him as he kicked his legs happily, smiling up at Steve as your thanks.

He smiled in return, trying not to get his hopes up.

You finished your plate at the same time as Heimdall, letting him down to go play. He went straight to playing with his new toy from the museum, looking over at Tony now and then, seeing how much food he had left. “Papa pway?”

Tony nodded instantly. “Sure, kid. What’re we playing?” He got up.

Heimdall made you laugh when he shrugged, but as he glanced at you, all you saw was Thor. Sucking in a breath, you calmed yourself. While Tony lifted him and went to his play mat, you blinked away tears. Wiping your cheeks, you closed your eyes for a moment.

Steve swallowed thickly as he watched you, reaching over and squeezing your hand. “I got clean up, okay?” He whispered.

You shook your head. “I’ll do it. I’ll let me focus on something.”

He nodded understandingly, pulling back. “Then I’ll keep an ear out for Ben.” He gave you a small smile.

“Thank you.” You gave him a grateful look. “I’ll be able to go all out with cleaning.” You half chuckled.

“You always do when you’re stressed.” He smiled.

You shrugged, not sure what to say. You glanced at your hands before getting up and collecting the dishes. You moved quickly, knowing Steve was likely watching you. The dishes were an easy distraction, but you did it slowly to prolong it. As each minute ticked by, it neared the time that Thor was supposed to return. And you were both eagerly awaiting it, and dreading it.

The hope was strong, but you didn’t voice it to anyone. Staying strong all day for your boys was your only option, and you knew that night would be hard. You glanced to Tony, hoping you weren’t too hard to handle for him. It wasn’t fair on him, especially with how horrible you’d made him feel the day before. You told yourself you’d do your best to hide your emotions, but you felt you were bad at that.

Tony told himself he wanted to do something nice for you, and then the boys soon, but had no idea what. He thought he’d might take you shopping, but wasn’t sure if that would make you feel better. One thing he loved about you was how different you were than his past relationships. It just made him think harder when it came to making things perfect. So he told himself he would think hard that night, always wanting the best for you.

* * *

When Ben woke up, Steve was quick to go to him, not wanting to leave him fussy too long. “Hey, buddy.” He whispered, lifting him to his chest. “I hope that was a good nap.”

Ben hid his head in his chest, clutching onto his shirt as he stretched. He gave small whines, but indicating he was rather hungry.

“Come on, let’s get you fed.” He kissed the top of Ben’s head. He smiled at how soft his hair was and ran a hand over it. He couldn’t wait to see what he looked like when he was older. 

He peeked into the kitchen, noticing you were just finished. “Someone woke up.”

“I’ll make sure to pump a bit after nursing him.” You promised, reaching for Ben.

Steve placed him gently in your arms and nodded. “No worries, just don’t want you to get tired.”

You gave him a small smile. “This way you get more time with him.” You knew he wanted more.

“Thanks.” He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was thinking we could get those pictures done of him and Heimdall soon?”

“Sure. I’ll start looking for trustworthy photographers.” You told him. “Get some of just you and Ben, too, for you.”

He smiled gratefully at that. “I’d like some of Heimdall and I too.”

You nodded. “I’m sure whatever photographer we find will get any pictures we ask for.”

“Great.” He smiled brightly and gave a small wave before walking back up to his room.

Looking at Ben, you helped him latch as you moved to watch your other two guys. You sat on the back porch as Tony was sat with Heimdall in the grass. Heimdall would let out a loud laugh now and then, making you smile. You rubbed Ben’s back as you watched, enjoying the warmth of the sun. “You’ll join them one day, little man.” You glanced at Ben.

He looked up at you with bright blue eyes and kicked a little. When he smiled, some milk leaking, you chuckled. “At least you’re not as messy as your brother was.” You smiled. He giggled while kicking harder. “Spoke too soon.” You laughed. You went to stand back up to go get a cloth when Tony walked over.

“Need a hand?” He smiled.

You smiled in return and nodded. “Please. He got happy and messy.”

“Who doesn’t around you?” He winked and went to get a cloth.

Blushing, you shook your head. “Dork.” You muttered. You sat up when he came back and smiled gratefully as he cleaned Ben. “Thanks.” You kissed his cheek.

He smiled. “Anything for you.”

“I need to start looking for a photographer we can trust.” You told him.

“Family pics?” He smiled.

You nodded. “Yeah, I want to start getting them early.”

“I can’t wait.” He sat besides you.

“You can’t wait until you’re holding up a tiny Stark.” You teased him.

“That is also true.” He grinned. “I’d make it happen as soon as I could.” Tony kissed your temple as Heimdall rolled around in the grass yelling ‘weeeee’. “But I’m happy to wait.”

“Good.” You smirked, moving to burp Ben. “It’ll make it that much more amazing.”

Steve was walking out at the moment, hands in his pockets. “Make what more amazing.” He almost cringed.

You weren’t going to say anything, but Tony took the opportunity. “To expand the family.” Tony looked up at him.

His eyebrows went up. “Already? Ben is still a newborn!” He said angrily.

“Relax. That’s what we were talking about.” Tony clenched his jaw. He felt your tension rise. “It won’t be for years.”

“Good.” Steve stared at him.

Your stomach was in knots as you gently patted Ben’s back. “I don’t see you upset she had your kid when Heimdall was so young.” Tony snapped.

“Stop, guys. Please.” You pleaded. 

“That was when Heimdall was still my son and not yours.” Steve hissed.

Getting up, you walked away, towards Heimdall. Listening to them wasn’t something you could handle.

Tony stood as soon as you walked away. “I’d watch it if I were you. No one needs you here.”

“Except my son.” He countered.

Tony stepped forward, eye to eye with blonde. “Does he even need you?”

“Hey!” You snapped at them from the yard. “Cut. It. Out.” Heimdall was staring at them, hiding behind you slightly.

Tony gave a soft look to you both, looking smug as Steve walked back inside. “Sorry, sweetheart, but that was uncalled for.” He told you, pointing to the house.

You bit your lip. “You didn’t have to tell him what we were talking about.” You said softly.

His shoulders sagged. “I’m excited, okay?”

“I know.” You assured him. “I just don’t want you guys fighting in front of the boys.”

“I’m sorry.” He said sincerely.

You nodded and looked at Heimdall. “Wanna hold your brother?”

“Papa help?” He asked, hopeful.

Tony nodded. “Of course.” He took Ben from you and plopped on the grass before Heimdall day on his lap.

“I’m gonna go change shirts.” You smiled at them. “And get my phone to get pictures of you three.” You couldn’t help but gush over how Tony looked with the boys.

Tony grinned up at you before looking back down at them.

You rushed inside and upstairs to change, frowning as you passed by Steve’s room. You were waiting for him to blow up on you again, but heard him talking to Bucky. “This is bull!” You were about to get angry, when you heard his voice break.

Bucky’s voice filled the room as he was on speaker. “I know, Steve, but you have to calm down.” He told his friend firmly. “You sounded great earlier! Don’t let this screw things uo.”

“But he was right, Buck. Ben doesn’t need me.” He blinked back tears. “He has Tony now.”

That broke you. “Don’t you dare walk away from him, Steve Rogers.” You stormed in.

Both men went silent and Steve looked at you with sad eyes, disconnecting with Bucky. “Doll…”

Your breathing was controlled as you fought to keep yourself cool.

“I’m not needed here.” He began. “Ben has a father figure in his life and it’s not me.” He swallowed thickly.

“You’re an idiot!” You hissed. “You’re all talk about being there for him. The second things get rough, you want to run. I’ll tell you now, you walk you that door, I won’t give you the chance to hurt us again.” Your jaw was clenched.

He sagged as you turned angry and just nodded, staring at his hands.

Sighing, you shook your head. “I don’t get it. I was honest with you. I could have never told you, but I thought you had a right to know. I could have forbid you from being in his life, but I bend over backwards to help you get time with him. Do you just not want to be near us?”

“It’s not you, it’s not Ben, it’s not Heimdall.” He looked up at you. “I have no intentions to hurt you nor them. I feel like I’m in the way of your happiness.” He looked back down. “I appreciate everything you’ve done to make sure I have Ben, and I’m sorry I’m second guessing myself at how good or bad I’ll be as a dad.”

Running your hand through your hair, you took a deep breath. “Stop over thinking things and just do your best.”

“I’m trying and it’s not good enough.” He stood. “You don’t know hard I’m trying, doll.”

“Ben adores you, and he’s safe. That shows a lot.”

He nodded and looked down. “Sorry for bothering you with this.”

You crossed your arms over your chest. “Maybe, uh, maybe you should see someone? Maybe see a therapist?”

That bothered him a bit, but he didn’t show it. “Sure…” he nodded. “Sure.”

“I’m just saying that because you’ve gone through so much, and how much have you honestly dealt with? You hold yourself to this level of perfection. Anything less and you get stressed out. Super human or not, you’re human.”

He nodded. “I’ll look into it. I promise.” He sat back down and rubbed at his thighs.

You gave him a sad smile. “Thank you.”

He shrugged. “I better call Bucky back.” And just like that, any progress made felt like it had been shattered. You left him alone, moving on to your room.

You sat on your bed for a good moment, wondering where it went wrong. Covering your face with your hands, you felt this was all on you. Were you too harsh on him? Did you really make a mistake by changing what Heimdall called him?

Hearing a soft knock, you looked up. “When you didn’t come back after fifteen minutes, I thought I’d check on you.” Tony told you.

You gave him a soft look. “Sorry. Got distracted.”

He sighed and came in. “Both boys are napping. I think Heimdall wore himself out. He started nodding off standing up.”

You smiled at that and nodded. “Then we can rest for a moment.” You patted the bed next to you.

He sat besides you and laid down, opening his arms. “come here, sweetheart.”

You went to him and nuzzled in his neck, thinking quietly to yourself. The feeling of his arms around you helped calm you slightly.

“Something wrong?” He asked after a while.

“I went off on Steve.” You admitted. “It sounded like he wanted to walk out.”

“He should.” Tony shrugged as if it was nothing.

You groaned, burying your face against his chest.

“You can’t tell me life would be better off.” Tony said softly.

“He loves Ben, and I can tell Ben adores him.” You sighed. “I want them to have that chance. If he walks away, Ben will find out when he’s older. What would that do to him?”

“Ben doesn’t have to find out. As long as we’re family I don’t think he’d question it.” Tony countered.

You sighed. “It would come up. The world knows, Tony.”

Tony shrugged. “Sorry, sweetheart. I don’t see the problem.”

It made you feel worse, but he was so willing to just shove Steve out of Ben’s life. “How would you feel if it was you?”

He thought about it for a minute. “I wouldn’t have put myself in that situation.” Even though he technically had.

Nodding, you just wrapped your arm around his waist, holding him close. “I’ll think about it.” You sighed. “But, for now, all I want to do is keep myself distracted.” There were about 5 days left until Thor was to return, and it weighed on you.

“I think I can provide a distraction.” He smirked.

You blushed, looking up at him. “Oh, really?”

He kissed you in response, pulling you close by your hips. Deepening the kiss, he smiled against your lips as your fingers moved to tangle in his short hair. He pulled you over him, hands on your lower back. “I love you, sweetheart.” He told you softly.

“I love you too.” You kissed his chin. “Always have, honestly.” You blushed.

“Always?” He gave you a small smirk.

You nodded. “I just think it didn’t hit me, ya know?”

He brushed your hair back. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize at first.”

Turning, you kissed his palm. “Don’t be. I get to marry you.” You beamed.

He brightened at that. “I’m going to have the best wife.” Tony declared. “I’m beyond lucky. I have you, two great boys, and the rest of our lives to look forward to. Family vacations, little fights between the kids, sports, school…”

Your heart raced at that and you couldn’t help but nuzzled in his neck with a bright smile. You felt his chest move as he chuckled, hugging you tight. “I love you.” You repeated, kissing his neck. “Now distract me, Mr. Stark.”


End file.
